ibtfandomcom-20200213-history
Pocket Guide to Sentinel, 2nd Edition
By: Crixus Abu Nakute Blessed be High King Haroun do Ashir Hel Ansei, Chosen by the HoonDing, favorite of Raptuga, Prince of Stros M'kai, King of Elinhir, High King of all Rag’gada '' ''Founder of the Ashir Dynasty, Defender of the people, Keeper of the 58 Tenets of Ra’Gada Honor, '' ''May his rule be long and prosperous. All tremble in fear! Serve in Honor! Bow in reverence! Blessed be the Elden Yokeda and the Yokudan Empire! F'''riends, Travelers and Countrymen! Let me be the first to welcome you to the city of Sentinel, Crown Jewel of the Yokudan Empire! Sentinel sits at the edge of the Iliac Bay, a shining jewel that is looked upon by envious eyes by all denizens of Tamriel. This glistening city by the bay is spectacular example of Ra’Gada architecture and ingenuity, holding all the beauty one would see in a city like Alinor in Summerset or a cultural melting pot like the Imperial City in Cyrodill, however, there a few things you need to know before setting out into the city. For both new comers and old visitors there’s several changes that we must point out, so let us be your Guide to the splendor and grandeur of Sentinel! Basic Law's to abide by while in the City - All Non-Ra Gada short except for Anticlerians require documents sanctioning their presence outside the Foreign Quarter - The Highest Respect is owed to every Ansei met in the city, disrespect can end in your life. - Do not Steal - Do not Fight ''A Brief History:'' Sentinel’s beginning was modest, a mere Breton trade outpost upon a set upon several rocky hills that overlooked the badlands of the Alik’r and the glistening sea of the Iliac Bay. Records from that time don’t refer to the outpost as Sentinel, but in hindsight what little records we have are washed in the blood of those who operated it, slaughtered by the merciless Ra’gada (Warrior Wave) that washed over the land in the First Era after the destruction of Yokuda. As the blood washed away and the remains of the Yokudan people arrived on the shores of Hammerfell trading posts like Sentinel began to thrive as trade cities and centers of culture and commerce, Sentinel in particular, who profited tremendously from the trade coming in and going out from the Iliac Bay. By Circus CE 860 Sentinel had mastered 1/3 of all trade of the Iliac Bay, it’s flag flew into every harbor in the Iliac and it’s warships were a common sight patrolling trade routes. Its prosperity was so great that High King Thassad II moved his thrown from the traditional seat of power in Old Helgathe, to Sentinel. Upon the death of the High King and the outbreak of civil war, Sentinel would become host to one of the most horrid massacres known to Tamriels history when Crown Prince A’tor retook Sentinel from Forbearer rebels and had them rightfully put to the sword for their treacherous assault on the peace of the kingdom and the slaughter they incurred on their fellow kinsmen during the siege of the city. Sentinel would take years to recover from the destruction brought from the war, but after the Prince’s defeat and Imperial occupation Sentinel began the slow process of rebuilding, only to prosper far beyond expectations under Imperial peace. Sentinel’s ruling family would be that of King Camaron and his Queen Akorithi until the King was slain in the War of Betony in 3E 402 and his Queen’s and heir’s death by plague leaving the youngest son Lhotun as one of the most powerful Kings in Tamriel. At the end of the event known as The Warp of the West during the rule of Queen Akorithi ruled a Sentilian Kingdom that encompassed all from Abibon-Gora in the west to Satakalaam in the east, at the mouth of the Bjoulsae River. This formidable Kingdom gave King Lhotun the political and military power to enforce his policies throughout Hammerfell until he was overthrown by Crown Resurgent High King Thassad III. During the last War of the Wolves, Sentinel came under control of the High King and became the center point for the High King’s war against the Empire and witnessed an epic siege that claimed the lives of thousands in just the first few days of war. The city also witnessed the brutal assassination of the Thassad III and the rise of his son, Haroun do Ashir Hel Ansei who threw back the Imperial invasion and crushed them at the battle of Lewyin Forest. Sentinel now sits as the Imperial Capital of a growing and prosperous Empire, seat of power to the High King and truly the jewl of the West. ''Politics'' Politics in the royal court are unlike anything you will find in any other culture or nation on Tamriel. The charge in the Royal Court can bring anything from enlightened discussion and debate to bloodshed in the heat of argument. No matter the conditions, one must familiarize themselves with the major political parties that hold he most influence in the city if you wish to truly make the most out of your visit to our glorious city. In recent years, the city has treaded on the brink of open conflict between it’s major parties; The Carloations, led by the young Prince Xerxes Ra Kavir (named in honor of his slain father) represent the traditional rights of the setteled Forbears, who would wish to see the Empire reverted into a constitutional monarchy or sorts, with the Elden Yokeda answering to an elected body of representatives, but there is no secret the young Prince loathes the High King and blames him for the death of his father. Many believe the young Prince a hazard and are thankful for Khan Bomilkar Barca place as Lord Regent of the Forbears until the Prince comes of rightful age, but all know that time is limited and the Prince has grown more and more hostile and active in the political scene. In opposition is the new found Yoku party, headed by the High King which mix’s the High King’s own ideology with that of the old Yokudan Empire. The High King’s ultimate goal is to wipe away the lines that divide his people and implant a new nobility call Station, a position that one reach’s through merit, not noble birth. This comes at great opposition to many traditional Crown’s who see the King as forsakening their ancient traditions and rights as nobles while Forbears are terrified at the resurgence of a High King with such power that has been unprecedented since the 2nd Era. The High King’s party is much like a compromise between the beuaocratic Forbearers and the authoritarian Crown’s, but neither faction williningly bows to the ideology as it strips them of many of their core values. Finally, the Lohtuns are worth mentioning, although their power has weigned and nearly evaporated since the overthrow of the old king of Sentinel and the collapse of Imperial influence. The Lohtuns were a mix between Imperial tradition and ancient traditions of the Empire, which is why many have been absorved into the Yoku party which mesh’s the effective Imperial Beuacratic system in with traditional Yokudism. However, the Yoku’s staunch anti-Cyrodillic sentiment and autocratic approach has staved off the total disappearance of the party, which still holds some minor influence in political affairs. ''The Imperial City of Sentinel'' Before we begin our tour of the city, you will notice that the city has gone through major changes since its founding. Sentinel has gone from it’s original format in the time of Lohtun of being open city without walls to a major fortified metropolis, separated into districts and wall’s to make the city easier to defend. Now, let us begin our journey through the city of Sentinel, starting at the east gate! ''The Foreign Quarter '' Entering from the East Gate old timers will notice that the district signs no longer read “The Poor District”. Under High King Haroun’s great public works projects, he has sought to eliminate the separate districts of living based on class. “The Poor District” has been reshaped into the Foreign Quarter, which is now the grand melting pot for all foreigners wishing to stay and visit the city. The Foreign Quarter was designed based on several different elements taken from other great cultural cities, such as the Holy City of Vivic and even the Elven City of Alinor. This district is the only section of the city where approved foreigners wishing to live in the Imperial City of Sentinel may live without special conditions, as long as their papers are signed and approved by the Department of Foreign Affairs and the city magistrate. Within this district you will find thousands of men and women of all races and types living together in relative harmony, giving you the chance to experience a little bit of every culture before passing into the rest of the city. Please remember that outside this district, you must have your passport visa’s on hand at all times in order to travel through the rest of the city unless you have citizen status or are approved by the business bureau and the district you intend to visits magistrates signature approving your presence. The Foreign Quarter is home to two beautiful parks, both of which are shadowed by the Great Sentilian Aqueducts that snake their way through the city delivering fresh and clean drinking water to the people of the city. ''The Great Bazaar and Palace District'' Traveling South-West down Sentinels Principle Street you will come to the largest attraction to the city, The Great Bazaar. Take your time to enjoy the smells and scents of famous Ra’gada bakeries from Roseguard, and please take time to visit the cities wonderful butcher shops and fine apparel shopping centers that make up the area surrounding the Imperial Palace. Here you will find everything you could possibly want with hundreds of vendors hawking their wares from the Iliac Bay and everywhere else across the world. The most famous shoping center is The Dome of Razaar, a place where you can find weapons, armor, appocrathy and alchemy supplies and even dabble in the modest slave market if it so suits your fancy. Be warned however, theft in any degree in the city is punishable by public lashing, and theft in the Market is often punishable without trial resulting in the loss of the hand from which was used to steal. Major landmarks in the district are the various government buildings and militia offices located along the district walls and of course, the Imperial Palace itself, which has housed the Royal families of Sentinel ever since it became a major power along the Iliac Bay and now serves as the home and thrown of the Ashir Dynasty. ''The Temple District'' Heading North from the Bazaar one will run into the Temple District, which takes its name from none other than the great Temple of Ruptuga and the Yokudan Parthenon of God’s. This district was merged with “The Middle District” and is a favorite living spot of both middle class families and the religious minded who wish to dwell under the loom of the massive Temple, second in size only to the Imperial Palace. In this district you will find a mix between of ideas, both Crown and Forebearer along with Lohutuns and even Carlotons, all living together peaceably. In visiting the city, this is most likely the only section of the city short of the Foreign Quarter that one can traverse with little concern to customs of the people living there. The Temple District is divided into four different suburbs, each one catering to specific needs of the people. South of the great Temple is The West End, a suburb that is host to many different minor temples and shrines as well as monostaries for the religious minded and is a center for healing and religious fervor. Across the main road to east you will come into contact with the South Ward, combined mostly of Forebear and Crown peasants who were not fortunate enough to be of noble birth to afford homes in the faction districts. Northward you will find North Point and East Side, which are combination of moderate and upper class homes mixed with minor markets and business that are not qualified to be apart of the Great Bazaar. Here the weary traveler can find many inns and harum’s to rejuvenate the mind and body while emercing themselves in a modern Ra’gada city culture. ''The High District'' The High District is the only portion of the city not reshaped in the wake of the High King’s great reformation of the city, mostly due to the stubborn custom’s and firm roots of the cities high class nobles who refuse to be integrated amongst the commoners. Here you will find many magnificent mansions and palaces of the noblest of nobles in Sentinel. Besides the note of the many spectacular homes that make up this district, the main attraction is the Grand Theator, famed throughout the world for it’s morality plays and serves as the chief entertainment for traveling dignitaries, merchants and high society. Aside from that, the Copper Kettle, the source of Sentinels water supply resides in this district, near the walls of the Temple District. This unique machine is of Dwenmer origin, and operates by pumping sea water into the great chambers below the city where the water is heated and evaporated, leaving the salt of the bay water behind while another unique device collects the evaporated water and stores it in a large holding room where its pumped into the aqueducts and through the rest of the city, supplying its citizens with an endless supply of drinking water as long as the bay remains wet. ''Ra’Gada Plaza'' Heading west, one will come arrive in Ra’Gada Plaza, formerly the Forebear District, where no traveler should venture unless extensive knowledge of tradition is known. Here resides the Palace of Skatal, traditionally the Lord Regent of the Forbears Sentinel summer palace that has now become the headquarters and home of Bomilkar Barca and his young adopted son, Xerxes, son of Carlo’s the Martyr who was assassinated during the Last War of the Wolves . Here resides a mix of Forebear nobles, peasants’ and tribes who make their living within this district, many of which are strongly traditional and hold personal honor above all else. Many prominent tribes have moved into the district and created areas of control that one can easily see given the different services provided and the dress and wares that can be found all over the district. Typically, one can find members of the Barca tribe living around the walls of the Palace of Skatal while rival Forebear families, such as the Atumaba, are largely centered in the northern half of the district with indifferent members of the city living within and without these different areas of control. In the center of the district resides a great statue of Carlos Kavir, known as Carlos the Martyr by most, who came to Sentinel to negotiate with the High King against the Imperial’s when he was felled by an assassins blade. His death nearly tore apart the war effort and drove a wedge further between Forbearer and Crown and his death (supposedly by the hand of a Crown) is a highly debatable and sensitive subject. His son leads the opposing party known as the Carlotans to Haroun’s in the government, named in honor of his father ''The Na-Totamba Corridor'' Ending our tour of the city, we head East to the Na-Totamba Corridor, home of the proud Crown’s who are the polar opposite of the Forebears. Here you will find the traditional rulers of the old Yokudan nobility and will find your presence there likely tolerated, but not pleasant. The air in this district is mostly charged with the political debates of the age and you will find some of the finest universities and schools in the entire Empire located in this very district. Place of note are Thassad Plaza, dedicated to the great Thassad line of Elden Yokeda that ruled Hammerfell up until it's assimilation into the Empire of Tiber Septim in the 2nd Era. In the far East corner of the Corridor you will find the largest noble mansions in the city, occupied by the cities oldest noble families over shadowed by the Palace totaumba, a towering palace that has been largely unoccupied until recent renovations by the High King to turn it into a virtual fortress. Surrounding the shadows of the mansions rests the common folk of the district, hovels in the far south with middle to upper class housing located in the north and western part of the district. Another infamous attraction is the 72 Zagats of Honor that dot the district, each one tells it's own story of a famous Sentillian warrior or event with epic paintings from base to tips, making them a most sought out tourist attraction. ''Other Information of Note'' ''The Roaring Wall’s, Cannon’s and Black Powder'' The Roaring Wall’s of Sentinel, made famous during the great Imperial siege of the city, is made up by thick, high wall’s with new military inventions known as cannons mounted along them. These devastating weapons of war are large, bronze cylinders that use a special concoction known as Black Powder to propel large bolder like projectiles across great distances to cause untold damage and mayhem. These unique weapon’s have found their way into the battlefields of High Rock, sold through the Empires sole trading partner, Anticlere, though the secret of Black Powder is jealously guarded and the recipe is always being perfected and changed in little ways to keep those who wish to discover it’s formula guessing. These weapons are vastly contributed to the defeat the Imperial legions siege and represent the pinnacle in Ra’Gada military ingenuity. ''Citizenship'' To become a citizen of Sentinel or the Empire requires dedication and a long, tedious and intricate. Military service hastens the process to a five year process, in which anyone serving five years of service to the Empire's military can obtain citizenship status based on term of service and merit. In times of war the process can become even faster, but outside the military (or slavery) tract it can take anywhere from over ten years to become a full fledged citizen. Exceptions are made for Ra'gada migrating from other parts of the world to the new Yokudan state. ''Slavery''''' Slavery is a practice that, while looked down upon the High King, is woven into Ra'Gada culture dating back to the first warriors who set foot upon Hammerfell's soil. Slave markets can be found in nearly every district and is a highly regulated and documented trade. All slaves who are bought within city walls must be registered with the local authorities, proof of purchase must be provided as well as who you bought them from, where you intend to take them and for what purpose they are bought for. Sex slaves are prohibited from being sold within the city and is banned throughout the Empire as a moral wrong and indecency. Slavery is also becoming a fast growing tract toward citizenship of foreigners who wish to become part of the Empire. A man/woman who willingly submits himself to slavery in the fields, factories or in the service of the Royal Family are put on a fast tract to citizenship, generally received within ten years of labor. This concludes our trip through Sentinel, we hope you have enjoyed your stay in our wonderful city and hope to see you back again! Safe travels to you all and may the God's bless you with prosperity! Category:Timeline Lore